Heroes and Villains
by Mirai Cheshire
Summary: Many facts are known, but the stories behind those facts aren't. The Elemental Heroes have a discussion about a certain duel spirit after the events of Season 3.


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or anything related to it. Credit goes to the original creators or Yu-Gi-Oh.

Onto The Story!

* * *

It was known that Heroes and Villains didn't get along. It was also known that Judai Yuki could talk to duel spirits, and those spirits were heroes. It came as no surprise to anyone when his elemental heroes began complaining to him about the recent addition to his deck.

"Why do you need them?"

"We're more than enough."

"Did you forget what they did to you?"

"And us."

"Kuruii!"

"And Johan."

"Does the Supreme King ring a bell?"

"They're a villain, Judai."

"Neos?" Judai looked over for assistance. The alien hero shook his head.

Burstinatrix was giving Judai what he called the "disappointment stare". It might not look like her expression changed, but there was a force behind it. One that he had only seen during the duel with Rei.

"I know you don't like it-"

" _Don't like it_?" If Sparkman's mask wasn't hiding his face, Judai was sure he'd have seen an offended look from him. "She hurt you. Almost destroyed you."

"And twelve universes." Lady Heat added. Sparkman nodded in agreement.

"I'm hurt that you think I wanted to willingly hurt My Judai." The monster in question appeared wrapping their arms around the brunette. The elemental heroes and Neos entered a fighting stance.

"Oh please." Yubel laughed. "You can't do anything while we are like this." They rested her head on Judai's shoulder. "Judai and I have fused together. Getting rid of me means getting rid of Judai."

Winged Kuriboh let loose a series of angry sounds that sounded very different from his usual sound. Yubel's expression darkened as the duel spirit continued.

"Don't you dare speak to me that way!" They shouted.

Normally the heroes would have agreed with her, scolding the small spirit for its language, but on account of what Yubel had done, they weren't really going to try. Yubel let go of Judai and reached for winged Kuriboh with her clawed hand. Kuriboh squeaked and flew into Burstinatrix's arms shaking.

"Be nice to the poor thing." The female elemental hero snapped at Yubel. Avian and Bubbleman nodded with Neos walking over to Judai and slowly pulling him away from the rising conflict.

Yubel looked ready to attack the group opposing her. She took a step towards them and they entered a fighting stance. A knock at the door made everyone stop.

"Judai?" The brunette looked at the door then back at his group of spirits that still looked ready for a fight. "Are you okay? There's a lot of voices..."

The spirits looked panicked for a second before vanishing. Yubel gave Judai a pleading look but vanished soon after when Judai shook his head. Johan opened the door and looked in at the mildly messy room.

"Were your spirits talking?" The bluenette asked. Judai nodded.

"They're still trying to adjust to Yubel."

"I understand why they don't trust her." Topaz Tiger appeared. "If Johan tried to have someone like that join us, we wouldn't want them either."

"Well good thing I don't care about Johan." Yubel snapped.

Johan's spirit stepped in front of him. "Get away."

"So cruel. I'm hurt." Yubel put a hand over their heart with a smile. The spirit looked at Johan. "He doesn't seem that bothered by my appearance." Johan looked away. Topaz growled warningly.

"Yubel," the spirit looked at their owner. "Can you not antagonize them? I was going to spend the day with Johan before he leaves."

"Fine." Yubel rolled their eyes. They pointed to Johan. "Don't even think of hurting him."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Johan's response had a hostile tone to it.

Yubel gave no indication that she heard him and vanished. Topaz Tiger looked concerned before they also vanished leaving the two duelists.

"Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it." Johan smiled. "Where were you planning on spending your last day with me?"

Judai rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I kind of got distracted by the spirits..."

"So I get to choose." Johan's smile grew larger. "This is gonna be fun." He grabbed his friend's hand and pulled him out.

* * *

"They're so cute!" Lady Heat jumped up and down on Judai's bed. Sparkman tried to coax the hero off before nodding in agreement. Yubel didn't say anything.

"Hey isn't this the part where Yubel disagrees and threatens to destroy us?" Lady Heat asked hopping off the bed. She ignored the indignant yell from Sparkman and looked around. "I don't think they're here."

"What?"

Winged Kuriboh made a few more sounds that sounded panicky and flew around the room.

"Do you think they're following them?" Lady Heat began to head for the door. Sparkman put a hand on her shoulder.

"They won't do anything. They love Judai to hurt him."

"I guess..."

"If they do anything," Both heroes jumped when Neos spoke.

"How long-" Neos held up his hand to silence them.

"If they cause trouble for Judai, them we'll talk when they get back."

* * *

 **A/N: I decided to try a different way of writing and put all my notes at the end, please tell me if you like it. I wasn't trying to add any new stories, but this is a one-shot, so it's already finished. I'll be doing a re-write of my other Yu-Gi-Oh GX story and be attempting to finish up my Yu-Gi-Oh story, Daylight Queen. I know Elemental Hero Lady Heat isn't a part of Judai's deck, but I couldn't help adding her.**

I hope all of you enjoyed this little one-shot. Please leave a review on your way out!


End file.
